The Walking Dead Wiki Interviews/Addy Miller
Axel TWD is responsible for this interview, conducted on February 21, 2013. ---- Addy Miller is a young actress who got her first big break playing Young Dakota Fanning in "The Secret Life of Bees". She is most known for her role as Summer, more frequently known as the "Little Girl Walker". She appeared in the premiere episode of AMC's The Walking Dead. ---- TWD Wiki: How did you get the role of the "Little Girl Walker" on ''The Walking Dead?'' Someone with the show had seen me in another production or audition (I really don't know which or who) and I was personally asked to audition. So I did. About ten days later I was told I got the role! TWD Wiki: Are you aware of the The Walking Dead Social Game on Facebook that actually featured your character, who they named Summer, before she became a zombie? Have you played it? I do know about Summer. I see the social game as my character's backstory, and I love the name. I have started the game, but am still in chapter one. My fans were the first ones to tell me about Summer, and they sent me screen shots as well, I love it! TWD Wiki: Did you read the graphic novel prior to getting a role in the show? If so, do you have a favorite character? I did not read it before getting the role, but once I found out it was based off a comic book, my mom and I ran out and got them and I have read every one! My favorite character in the comic book is Andrea, and I have a tie for my favorite on the TV show, only because I love them all. If I had to chose, it would be Daryl and Michonne.. TWD Wiki: What was it like to work with amazing actors such as Andrew Lincoln and the amazing director Frank Darabont? Sometimes when I think back on it, it is still pretty surreal. I knew who Frank Darabont was before I went to set, and so I knew I was talking and working with this awesome director. I just trusted him and listened and did exactly what he said. Andrew Lincoln was just so kind and sweet. I think he was nervous to shoot and kill me, so I told him it was the fourth time I was being killed on screen, and he felt better after that. (smiling) TWD Wiki: Do you have any interesting or funny stories to tell that occurred in the process of filming the show? Hmm. Ok, something interesting: The braces on my teeth were fake. It is actually in the script that the "Little Girl" has meat stuck in her braces, so Greg added them over my real teeth on my mouth piece. Something funny: Mr Darabont gets very excited when he likes what he sees on the monitor. There were times after I did part of my scene and he would yell "Cut" and jump up out of his chair screaming "Yes!" and start dancing. It really made me feel good. TWD Wiki: What was it like to have all that makeup on? Did you work closely with Greg Nicotero, the special effects/makeup artist? Oh yes, Greg watched over me the whole time. I really miss him the most out of everyone on set. I had to meet with him a couple of times for fittings before the day I actually shot my scene. The makeup wasn't that bad at all. I had to get a full head mold and teeth molds done and my eyes measured, so the prosthetics Greg came up with fit my face perfectly, they were made for my face. I did drool all day though because of the mouthpiece, so the drool in that scene on TV, that's real! TWD Wiki: The Walking Dead is one of the most-watched shows in cable history. Did you ever expect it to become as big as it has? I really had no idea. The Walking Dead has the most amazing fans, and they just love the show and all of us involved with it. We are so thankful for the fans! TWD Wiki: Do you keep in contact with any of your former cast members? I do, especially the other kids like Madison Lintz (Sophia), Chandler Riggs (Carl) and now Kylie Szymanski who plays "Penny" the Governor's Daughter. I also get to see them all at the comic cons and horror conventions. I love seeing Norman Reedus, he used to pick me up everytime he saw me, but I think I am too tall now. TWD Wiki: Do you ever get recognized in the street as the "Little Girl Walker"? Not that much, but I'm ok with that. If I am at a comic con, then I get recognized everywhere I go, but they all know I am going to be there, but just walking around my hometown it rarely happens. The first time someone did recognize me was in the library! I was so surprised. TWD Wiki: Are you currently working on any other projects? I have several films coming up soon, but I try not to talk about them before I shoot them. I can tell you what was just released that I'm in. One is called "Bad Blood: The Hatfields and McCoys". It stars Christian Slater, Jeff Fahey, Perry King and Priscilla Barnes. I play Alifair McCoy, it is out on DVD now. Also a new video game type movie was just released called "Fear Fighter". I play the lead's little sister that they have to rescue. It is kinda neat because you choose the path you take in the movie, it is interactive. If you want to keep up with what I am working on, you can check me out on my IMDb (www.imdb.me/addymiller) or my Facebook page (www.facebook.com/addymillerfanpage). I'm also on Twitter (@TheAddyMiller) and Instagram (@TheAddyMiller). TWD Wiki: Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much. Category:Interviews